The Question
by angle88
Summary: Hoshi and Malcolm are dancing one night, when something unexpected happenes to them.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Don't sue me.  
  
"Spin me Malcolm" Hoshi said. The beat of the music he had picked out was exciting her.  
  
"As you wish, love" Malcolm said and he sent Hoshi in to a beautiful spin but right at the end she fell on the ground with a loud THUMP!   
  
"Hoshi, Hoshi are you alright?" Malcolm ran over to her.  
  
"Oh.... I'm alright, lets keep going"  
  
Hoshi giggled. "Guess I'm not so good at spinning!" She said. Malcolm chuckled, her happiness was infectious.  
  
"I love it when we dance!" Hoshi said. Malcolm offered her a hand and she grabbed it and stood up.   
  
"There's something I've been wanting to tell you Hoshi." Malcolm couldn't quite meet her eyes.  
  
"What is it," Hoshi said soothingly "You can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
"Uh...well...it's hard to explain."  
  
Hoshi leaned over and kissed Malcolm, then she whispered in his ear, "Come on baby, it cant be that bad."  
  
"Baby?" Malcolm questioned, changing the subject. "Since when was I baby?"  
  
"Since. . . I don't know when, don't you like it?" Hoshi said.  
  
"Well. . .I didn't think I was a baby person."  
  
"What do you want to be called then?"  
  
"uh...Malcolm? Baby just seems so fluffy!"  
  
"Okay, how bout um. . . sweetie or honey,"  
  
"I'm an armoury officer, I'm not sweet! You however. . ." Malcolm bowed his head and buried it in Hoshi's shoulder, nuzzling her.  
  
Hoshi giggled, but she said, "Malcolm come on, don't. . .no you have to tell me first!"  
  
"Why tell you first?" He asked, his voice muffled. "You taste nice...can't I tell you later?"  
  
"Fine, but you HAVE TO HAVE TO tell me after!" Hoshi said, "I promise cross my heart hope to die stick a. . ." Then Hoshi leaned over and started kissing him.  
  
"You do taste nice. . .cherry flavour." Malcolm said when they came up for air. He gave an impish grin "I wondered where the cherries had gone."  
  
"Oh, I love you Malcolm," She said Hoshi started kissing his neck, and then found her way up to his mouth.  
  
"You Hoshi Sato," Malcolm stated grandly, "Are a sap."  
  
"Oh I'm the sap! I assure you I am no sap!" Malcolm took Hoshi into his arms, and they started to dance more.  
  
Malcolm kissed Hoshi lightly and felt her melt. "Hah!" He crowed in triumph. "You are a sap!"  
  
"Malcolm!" she started tickling him,  
  
"Do you think that it's right that you should be tickling your superior officer?" Malcolm said.  
  
"You can just say that and not tell me!" Hoshi started chasing him.  
  
Malcolm didn't have far to run in Hoshi's quarters, but he knew how to avoid her. Hoshi was enjoying herself immensely. Catch the armoury officer, who is running away! She managed to jump over the table and onto Malcolm, knocking them both onto the bed.  
  
"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked. "You tell me *now*"  
  
She had him pinned on the bed, but Hoshi had no clue what he was about to do!   
  
"No" he yelled playfully then slipped between her legs.  
  
Hoshi ran at Malcolm but he dodged her.  
  
"Come on," Malcolm said, "you can't catch me!"  
  
"Come here!" Hoshi mock growled.   
  
"No." Malcolm replied. Hoshi feinted to the left, and Malcolm dodged right, enabling her to catch him. She began to tickle him.  
  
"Now what did you want to say?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Um..." he said then knocked her back on the bed. Then he started to kiss her.  
  
Hoshi pushed him off her and said "Oh no you don't!"  
  
"Oh yes I will!" he said. But before he could do anything Hoshi pushed him on to the ground with amazing strength.  
  
"Now spill before I have to shoot you!" Hoshi giggled. Malcolm gave a mock gasp of indignation. "I'm the armoury officer here!"  
  
"Yeah, but you're also the ticklish one!" Hoshi said, tickling his sides a third time. Malcolm laughed. Then he got free.  
  
Malcolm quickly stood, and sat down next to Hoshi on the bed. He started to whisper in her ear  
  
"Hoshi..." then suddenly he picked her up and started to carry her over to the sofa.  
  
"Malcolm! Put me down this instant!" Hoshi yelled. She was struggling to get out of his arms.  
  
"Ok." Malcolm said and dropped her on the sofa. Hoshi sat up and glared at him as he crossed the room. He opened a drawer and took something out.  
  
He slipped it behind his back, and slowly walked over to where Hoshi sat.  
  
"Hoshi Sato" he said getting down on one knee. Hoshi looked at him in amazement. "I've loved you ever since I met you, Your beautiful hair, your dark eyes." He looked up at Hoshi and she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hoshi, will you..." but before Malcolm could finish Hoshi sprang down and gave him a HUGE hug and started yelling "Yes yes! I love you Malcolm and I will marry you!"  
  
Malcolm smiled and put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed.  
  
For the rest of the night they just lay together on the sofa, it was the best night of their lives. 


End file.
